Sun Never Shines
by controversial sassiest
Summary: Bella is 15, Edward 16. They have a one-night stand and Bellas gets pregnant. Yes one of those stories. Full Summary inside. All Human. A lot better then this summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Is it possible for 15 year-olds to have a one night stand? Maybe, if they accidently got drunk. Bella and Edward were both at a resort for winter break in Florida and went to a party at the hotel for teens. The bar tender got confused at where the different parties took place and put the wrong drinks out, so they were accidently alcoholic drinks. Bella and Edward get drunk and sleep together. They leave it at that and never see each other again. Two months later Bella finds out she's pregnant. A while later her mom finds out from finding a forgotten pregnancy test. Embarrassed at what the neighbors would think Renee sends Bella to live with her father, Charlie in Forks. What happens when Bella and Edward meet each other again? All Human.**

**BPOV. 3 months.**

I stared out the window of my dad's police cruiser. I watched the tiny rain drops form patterns on the window. It was a silent ride, mostly because neither of us knew what to talk about and because I'm pregnant. Well, at least my dad is a lot more understands of this then my mom. She was mad at first but then got worried about what the people would _think._ That's not something you should be worrying about when your daughter is pregnant. It's not like I wanted to get drunk and get pregnant. I don't really remember that night but I remember the beginning, and the father, Edward.

_FLASHBACK_

I took another sip of the clear and incredibly sweet drink. I was starting to feel light headed and a little dizzy but I shook it off and looked around. A boy about my age or a year older came towards me. He had messy bronze hair and bright green eyes. He was the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. I stared into his eyes and then looked away so I could breathe. He came over and got a drink.

"Hi. I'm Edward." He said putting out his hand. I took his hand and shook it. I felt a strong stream of electricity got through me.

"I'm Bella." We talked for a while then I started to become wobbly. Our words became slurred and everything went blurry. I tried to step forward but I fell leaning on him. He stared into my eyes and then leaned and pressed his lips to mine. My face felt red hot and I entwined my fingers through his hair and our lips moved silently together. We pulled away out of breath and then he whispered something I can't remember. I nodded and he took my hand and walked out and went to a room laughing. I could barely walk. I fell about four times and we laughed our heads off at nothing. We were so wasted.

I shut the door and locked it and pressed my lips to his again. He kissed fiercely back and pulled my closer to him. I barely remember the rest so I won't try to remember.

I woke up with a huge head ache next to a godlike boy. I looked around and then noticed I didn't have clothes on. I pulled the cover over my chest and then everything came back to me. Oh god, I had sex. I had my first kiss _and_ my first time in one night with a boy I barely remember. I gasped. My intake of breath woke up Edward. He snapped up and looked at my frightened expression. He remembered too.

"Oh my god." We both whispered. I got up and got dressed. I had to get back to my hotel room. My mom is going to kill me.

"Um, I have to go." I said quickly as Edward and I got dressed.

"Um, me too." I started to leave when Edward grabbed my hand. He looked guilty. "Look, I really sorry. I didn't mean too. I'm…" I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. We were both really drunk. Let's just try and forget about it." He nodded and let my hand go. I was wrong. I would never be able to forget about it.

_END FLASHBACK_

When I had gotten home my mom was passed out on the couch drunk so I was saved from getting in trouble. Well for the time being.

_FLASHBACK_

_1 MONTH_

I stared at the blue plastic stick in front of me. This could not be happening. I'm only 15! My mom is going to kill me! I can't take care of a child. I would not get an abortion either. A million of things rushed through my mind. I was a slut. I was 15, had a one night stand and pregnant.

"Bella?" I heard my mom knocking on my bathroom door. I quickly hid the test and box under the sink and opened the door.

"I just wanted to get some toilet paper." Before I could say anything she reached in the cupboard and froze. When she stood up she had a roll of paper in one and the test in the other.

"Bella, are you pregnant?" I didn't say anything I just looked down at my feet. I heard my mom gasp.

"Bella! How could you be so stupid! This is so irresponsible. What will the neighbors think?" I was about to say something but I froze.

"_What will the neighbors think? _That's all you can think about?! Mom, I'm _pregnant_!" I said crying.

"Don't you yell at me, I will talk to your father about this! You're leaving Phoenix to go live with him as soon as possible!" Tears rolled down my cheeks.

_END FLASHBACK_

It took two months for my mom to arrange flights and register my in Forks High. I just started to show even with the baby doll tops I've been wearing. We pulled up to the driveway and stepped out. I got my bags and walked up to my room. Charlie didn't hang around because he had to go to work. I put my stuff away in my old room that I had when I was a little kid. After I was done I sat on my looking around. I placed a hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently. I did not want to go to school tomorrow. People would judge me as the new slut girl. Tears fell and I hugged my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**EEP. 16 MORE DAYS. WHOSE EXCITED?! I AM.**

**BPOV. 3 MONTHS.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock curled up in a ball on my bed. Night had passed to quickly. I was not ready for school. Or the dreadful day that was ahead. I got up and got dressed. I woke a tight purple long sleeved shirt with a loose white baby doll top and skinny jeans. The top still showed my bump. I brushed my wavy hair and put on some converses. My doctor had recommended I wore tennis shoes, not that I wore anything else, if I did I would trip. I could not handle that right now. I strode down stairs to the smell of bacon and eggs. There was a plate of bacon and eggs on the counter next to a note.

_Bella,_

_I had some left over eggs and bacon. You might have to heat them up first._

_Charlie_

A short and simple note, Charlie doesn't like to express his feelings that much. I ate the eggs and bacon, washing it down with milk. I put on my coat, a typical day in Forks. Cloudy with no sunshine. I walked to school; it wasn't that far so it didn't hurt my feet too much. When I got to school the parking lot was almost full. I got to the office and a red-haired woman sat at the desk. Her eyes glanced at my stomach but then noticed I was Police Chief Swan's daughter.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I said trying to smile. She dug through some files and papers and handed me my schedule and a map of the school. I looked over the map pretending not to hear the whispers from the ladies behind the desk as I exited the office. I found my first class and the teacher sat me down in the back. He noticed my bump too. I self-consciously sat down in the half-full class room. I waited as the bell rang and the rest of the student poured in the class.

"Okay class, as you can see we have a new student, Isabella why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?" The classes' eyes were all on me.

"You know I'd just rather sit down and and--" He cut me off.

"Now, nonsense come on stand up."

"Umm…okay." I quietly stood up and hand my arms over my stomach. I looked down at my feet as I heard the gasps of students.

"I'm Bella and I'm from Phoenix, Arizona." I said then sat down sinking into my chair. I closed my eyes as I heard the whispers. The teacher cleared his throat and started the class.

My next two classes went by the same. Introduce myself, hear gasps, sit down, and hear whispers. The whole school knew now. That's what happens when I got to a school with only seven hundred students.

I went up to my locker that I had just gotten and put my lunch in my bag. I took a deep breath and headed to the lunch tables outside. Everyone slowed their conversation when they saw me. I sat down at an empty clean table. I sat looking around at people. I saw a table with five kids. A small girl with short black hair stared at me talking with a pretty blonde girl. She was looking at me too. They say next to three guys. A big burly brunette one and a small blonde boy were looking at me too. The other boy had familiar bronze hair but he was looking down. I looked down at my bag and took out my sandwich. The four student came over and at down at the table with me. The small girl was practically bouncing out of her seat.

"Hi! I'm Alice. This is my brother Emmett, and this is Rosalie and Jasper!" She said almost screaming. My eyes widened from her enthusiasm.

"Umm… hi. I'm Bella." I said quietly.

"So how far are you?" Emmett blurted out. Rosalie smacked him on the arm.

"Rude much? You don't ask that!" She glared at him.

"No, no it's okay. I'm about three months almost four." Emmett thought for a minute.

"So it happened around January then right?" This time Alice and Rosalie both hit him and glared.

"You don't have to answer that." Alice said her glare forming into a smile when she looked at me. "I'm sorry about Edward too." My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry who?"

"Edward, The guy sitting over there." She pointed to the bronze haired boy. He was looking at me. I recognized the green eyes he had. That…that was him. The guy I slept with. The father of my child that was in my stomach. I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I got up hurriedly and ran back inside the school. I found the bathroom, thank goodness it was empty. I threw up. This was hopefully the last time I would have morning sickness. I rinsed my mouth and sat against the wall of the bathroom. I closed my eyes and I heard someone come in the bathroom. It was Alice. She came and sat down.

"Hi. Are you okay?" I nodded smiling. "I mean my brother doesn't look _that _bad." I laughed for the first time in three months.

"No, just morning sickness." She laughed too. We both got up and went to our next class.

I walked to my next class and found that the only empty seat was next to Edward. He was in my class. Crap. I sat down and ignored his gaze. The class was taking a test today so I just sat and read a book. The next two classes had Edward in them too but he was on the other side of the room. The last bell rang and I got out as fast as I could. I went to my locker got my books and headed to walk home. I was halfway there when a silver Volvo pulled up. It was Edward.

"Do you want a ride home?" I thought for a minute but the aching in my feet made me say yes. I got in on the other side. I showed him the way to my house and we got there.

"Um, thanks. Bye." I got out and walked to the door. I heard a door shut behind me but I didn't make anything of it. I opened the door and was about to get in.

"Bella," Edward came up from behind me. He stared at my stomach then at me. His green eyes stared into mine. "Is…the…baby mine?" He was looking at me intently. His stare made my breath get caught. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. Edward had that same look he had when we woke up from _it._

"I'm so sorry Bella. If there's anything you need just ask. I'm so sorry." I smiled at him. He looked surprised.

"It's nothing to be sorry about. It happened and there's _nothing_ that can undo it." I said. He smiled small back then pulled me into a light hug. He pulled away.

"Do you want a ride tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded. For some reason, I couldn't stop smiling. He just had this affect on me when I was with him. Edward nodded then flashed this crooked smile that made my heart speed up. He turned around and went to his car and left.

"Bye Edward." I said in a whisper. Then I felt a small nudge on stomach that made my hand touch my stomach.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I LIKE WRITING IN CAPS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM DOING ALL THIS RESEARCH ON THE INTERNET FOR THIS STORY ANDI JUST HOPE MY PARENTS DON'T ASUME IM PREGNANT HAHA.**

**BPOV. 16 WEEKS.**

It's been two weeks since my first day of school here at Forks. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are now my best friends. They are always there for me when someone makes a comment about me being pregnant. I have gotten bigger since then too. The baby is starting to kick; it started last week when I was with Edward. Edward and I have gotten really close; we're not really dating. I like him though...He is so nice and sweet. He's so...perfect. I'm glad that he's not like one of those guys who get a girl pregnant then completely ignore her and act like a jerk. He helps me so much too; he helped me get an appointment for an ultrasound. Actually it's today. A big smiled crept on my face. Edward's coming too.

Speaking of the amazing, sweet, gorgeous, nice, oh well you get he point. Edward's here. I got out of my seat and ran to the door, I opened it and Edward was standing there with my favorite crooked smiled on when he saw me.

"Hey, are you ready?" I nodded and he stuck out his hand for me to take. Of course, I took it smiling and we walked to the car. He opened the door for me; always the gentleman.

The car ride was quiet but not the quiet that's all awkward and everything. I felt comfortable. I know that's so cliché but I did feel comfortable.

* * *

"Do you need help?" Edward asked as Igot into the chair.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you." The silence right now was awkward.

"So, I was wondering," Edward began "I know this place, and I was wondering if you want to come with me." I pretended to think for a minute but I already knew what I was going to say.

"Sure, where are we going?" Edward smiled and shook his head.

"It's a surprise." My smile turned into a frown.

"I don't like surprises." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, but you just have to wait though." He smiled the crooked smile with made me thoughts about surprises go blank.

"Alright Bella, Let's see this baby." A nice woman nurse came in with a clipboard. She sat down on the stool on the opposite side that Edward was on of me.

"How far are you?" She said smiling gently.

"Um," I did the math in my head. "16 weeks."

"Hm, well you'll be able to see your baby since this is your first ultrasound." I lifted my shirt and she put the ointment on my stomach. I shivered because how cold the goop was. I felt Edward stiffen at my side. I turned to look at him and he looked worried.

"The cream is cold." I explained and he looked calmer after that. The nurse started to search for the baby and then on the scream appeared my baby on the monitor. My face lifted as I saw it moving.

"That's the head, and those are the feet. Congratulations the baby is growing perfectly. Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" My face brightened up and I turned to Edward. He looked as happy as I was.

"Sure." Edward said for me. The nurse moved around and then turned to us.

"Well, you two are having a little girl." I smiled even bigger before, and I looked over at Edward. He had a big goofy smile on his face. Our little girl.

* * *

"Edward..." I complained for the second time. "We've been hiking for a while now, and if you haven't noticed," I motioned to my stomach. "I'm pregnant." Edward walked over to me and swept me up in his arms.

"Is that better?" He mumbled, his face inches from mine. I tried to remember how to breathe. I stared into his green eyes.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered out. Edward smiled his breath lightly breezing my face. His breath was sweet and smelled like sun shine.

"Well we're almost there." I hadn't noticed we were walking. He walked out from the forest and there was a clearing with light yellow and purple flowers. I could hear the light music of a stream and the wind brushed against my skin. The sun hit the ground and flowers making it sparkle. My mouth dropped open.

"Edward...this place is beautiful. How did you find it?" Edward shrugged and walked to the middle of the meadow and put me down. We both sat down.

"Me and my family went hiking one year, I got lost and ended up here." He said laughing obviously remembering that day. "I know it doesn't seem like it but Emmett was convinced I was dead and started crying."

I thought about that for a minute and the picture of big muscular Emmett with puffy eyes and tears made me join in with Edward. As we were laughing I felt another kick and this one was hard. My hand went to my stomach and my laughter stopped.

"Ow." Edward immediately stopped laughing and looked at me, concerned.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head smiling.

"I think she likes you." I took Edward's hand and placed it on my stomach and the baby kicked more. I heard Edward gasp and looked up at him smiling.

"She really really likes you." I whispered staring at him. He looked up at me and his eyes met mine. He slowly leaned in and my breath got heavier. Our lips were just centimeters apart when the finally touched. This kiss was so much different then the first one we had. One, because we weren't drunk. Second, because this was much more special. My fingers intertwined with his hair and his did with mine. We pulled away once we need to breathe. When we caught our breaths we both looked at each other and blushed.

"You're a lot better at kissing then I remember." I said turning a cherry red. Edward laughed.

"Well that's because the last time we kissed we were wasted." I laughed with him. I laid down on his chest and he put his arms around me and placed his hands on his hands on mine over my stomach. It was a few minutes before we talked again.

"Edward?" I said turning my head so I could look at him.

"Yeah?" He smiled at me making me melt in his arms.

"I'm...glad...we got drunk that night. If we didn't I would have never met you. I know I got pregnant and it's not that great of a thing to other people and I might be messing up my life by keeping it, but I think it's the greatest thing in the world because it brought me to you." I whispered and his smile got bigger, I could see the happiness in his eyes. He moved his head down a little meeting my forhead, he gently kissed the top of it.

"Me too." And that's how the perfect day ended. With a perfect ending.


	4. Chapter 4

**ILOVEYOU ALL. YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME. GUESS WHAT. 2 MORE DAYS!!! EEEP!!! IM EXCITED. ARE YOU EXCITED? IM EXCITED.**

**I CANNOT PICK A NAME FOR BELLA AND EDWARD BABY. ITS A GIRL. I WANT IT TO BE PRETTY SO CAN YOU SEND ME SOME SUGGESTIONS AND ILL PICK MY FAVORITES AND PUT A POLL UP FOR THEM. **

**IM NOT SURE IF I SHOULD...OKAY I KNOW THAT THE WHOLE THING IS ABOUT BELLA BEING PREGNANT BUT IM NOT SURE IF I SHOULD HAVE HER HAVE THE BABY OR NOT TO BE MEAN BUT KILL IT. NOT AN ABORTION BUT HAVE BELLA FALL OR SOMETHING. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**BPOV. 17 WEEKS.**

Edward put his forhead down on mine.

"Good Morning." He pressed his lips lightly down onto mine and rubbed my stomach.

"So what are we doing today?" He took his hand in mine and walked me to his car.

"Would you want to come and meet my parents?" My eyes widdened but I put on a fake smile on.

"Oh uh sure." I've never been too his house for two reasons. One, I've been avoiding it so that his parents won't have to find out that I'm pregnant. Second, if I meet Edward's parents he'll want to meet my dad. Now, I think you can imagine what would happen if your father met your boyfriend for the first time, throw in that he's the boy that got me pregnant and that Charlie's a police man then we have a problem.

Edward drove down a windy road with the green forest passing by us. After a couple minutes he pulled into a long curvey driveway that was lined with six trees. The house was white and modern. A house that definately didn't belong in Forks. The window were wide and tall and there was a huge river in the back. Edward's car was the only one in sight when we parked on in front of the house. Edward helped me out and we walked to the off white door and Edward opened it. There was a staircase of the left side and a huge tv and fireplace in the front with a lot of white furniture. The house was light and open and made it look like Forks would be the most sunniest place on earth. I smelt food cooking from the right side where there were two openings one lead to a big dining table perfectly set. The other showed a woman with red hair cooking on a stove and a brown haired woman standing next to her cutting something. Edward ushered me in his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Mom?" The brunette turned around. She smiled at me and walked over wiping her hands with a towel.

"Well hello. You must be Bella. I've heard wonderful things about you. I'm Esme." She gave me a hug instead of shaking my hand. "Oh and Edward she's much more pretty then you said. I saw Edward blush matching my burning red cheeks.

"Mom..." Edward mumbled. Esme's face light up and turned to the red head and pushed her lightly towards us.

"Bella, this is our neighbor, Kalison." She looked around my and Edward's age. Kalison did nothing but stare at my stomach making me fold my arms around them. She realised what she was doing and then looked at me and obviously put on a fake smile.

"Hi." She shook my hand awkwardly then wiped her hand on her pants like prenancy was some contagious disease. A blonde male walked in the room and set down a bag.

"Oh! Carlise, honey, this is Bella!" Esme said smiling brightly. Carlise smiled and shook my hand more friendly then Kalison.

"Well hello Bella, pleasure to finally meet you." I blushed harder.

"You have a lovely home." I notted and Esme smiled.

"Oh thank you. So Bella, will you be staying for dinner?"

"She's going to be stuffing her face if she does." Kalison mumbled under breath thinking I couldn't hear. I felt my eyes tear up. Stupid raging horomones.

"Oh well I kind of already ate." I turned to Edward. "Where's...your bathroom?" Edward smiled apologetically then gave me directions.

After I was done and washed my hands. I walked out and tried to find my way back to the kitchen. Then I heard whispers.

"Edward, that girl's pregnant." Kalison stated.

"Kal, that's not very polite. You don't know the story." Esme said defending me.

"Well, the story is she's a slut." I heard a gasp.

"Kalison, do not use such language."

"She's not a slut." Edward hissed.

"Oh please yes she is. She basically hangs onto you like a pole."

"She does not."

"You should date someone that's not pregnant. That thing and _Bella_," She sneered my name like it was the biggest thing she hated "will ruin your life you should just end it now."

I couldn't listen anymore. She called my baby a thing. I walked to the door and slammed it then ran past the green forest and down the windy driveway and all the way home. I slammed the door of my house ignoring the police cruiser that was parked out front.

"Hey Bells, where have you been?" I ignored him and stomped all the way up to my room. I hated that girl. Damn her. I don't care if she calls me a slut but calling my baby a thing I mean come on. She's right about one thing. I am ruining his life. We wont be able to go to college or anything. We would have to get a job right away. Should I even keep the baby or put it up for adoption? I could never imagine having my baby living with someone else not knowing who I was. Not knowing who she was. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. I heard the tires of Charlie's car pull out of the driveway and fade. I closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep when the door bell rang. A numerous amount of times. I groaned then walked down stairs when I stumbled by tripping myself and fell flat on my face on the floor. I felt an enormus pain on my face and somewhere else. My stomach. I stiffined and sat up. I felt around my stomach panicking for the baby to be alive. The doorbell rang and tears fell. My stomach hurt. A lot. I ran to the door. And Edward stood there. He saw me crying and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Kalison has a mind of her own and I had no idea you were listening. Your not a slut. It wasn't your fault of getting pregnant. I love our baby and I --" I cut him off by one of my sobs.

"Bella?!" His voice was alarmed.

"I-I think the b-baby might be d-dead."

**SO I NEED YOUR ANSWER TO IF I SHOULD KILL THE BABY OR NOT. IT WOULD BE VERY HARD TO CONTINUE THE STORY IF I HAVE HER KEEP THE BABY. SO PLEASE TELL ME. **

**JAMISON.**

**P.S. I LOVE KIDS. I DONT HATE THEM OR ANYTHING.**


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down the hallway taking deep breaths. The only thing that was really going through my mind was 'Thank God'.

The baby was okay.

There was only one thing I was worried about. That the doctor had asked me. He asked 'Are you going to keep the baby?'. Until now I haven't really thought about it.

Could I be responsible enough to keep her? I almost just killed her on accident.

I walked out to the waiting room where Edward was waiting. He ran up to me.

"Bella? Is the baby okay?" He asked putting his hands lightly on my stomach. I nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine. Can you take me home? I'm just a little tired." Edward nodded and took me to the car.

Truth is, I'm not really tired at all. I just really want to be alone.

Edward walked me to the door. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Um, well I don't really know. You might not. I'm just going to be sleeping a lot." Edward nodded.

"Okay, see you later then." He smiled and I felt guilty for not wanting him to come in. He leaned down and gave a me a kiss. I unlocked my door and closed it.

I went upstairs to my room and sat on my bed. I put my hands on my stomach.

I just don't know what to do. I'm so confused.

I can't give a home to her. I don't even have a job. I won't be able to finish school or anything.

My phone started to ring but I pressed ignore, not wanting to talk to anyone.

I stared down at my stomach.

My little baby.

**Sorry it's so short.**


End file.
